Jack cooks Dinner
by Candybree
Summary: Jack cooks dinner for Ianto. Just a bit of fun and fluff.


Just a short but of fun and fluff, because it wouldn't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do enjoy borrowing them.

* * *

"Welcome home," Jack's voice floated from the kitchen as soon as Ianto opened the door. "Did you have a god time?"

"It was a lot of fun, but it would have been better if it wasn't an alien movie. I mean seriously, don't I get enough aliens at work?" Ianto called back, hanging up his coat and pulling off his shoes and socks. "Is that chili I smell? I brought some cake home for dessert. Mam says I'm too skinny and that I need to eat more. Apparently cake is the answer."

"You told your family that you work in a tourist shop. As far as I know most tourist shops don't deal with aliens. At least not extraterrestrial ones. And yes it is chilli you smell. I thought that I would cook for you for once."

Ianto walked into the kitchen and nearly dropped the cake. Jack was standing, stirring the pot of chilli and wearing nothing but a frill white apron. He didn't move as Jack put the spoon down and walked over to give his lover a hug.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked, letting Ianto go so he could do a little spin. "You can pick your jaw up off the floor any time."

Ianto closed his mouth and gave himself a little shake.

"Definitely a good look for you." Ianto said finally. "A nice sight to come home to."

Jack smiled and gave Ianto a soft kiss before twirling away to get bowls out for the chili.

"If you want to get drinks, we can eat."

"Wine, water or coke?" Ianto asked, pulling open the fridge.

"Let's go with wine tonight. Something a little different."

Ianto pulled out a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses as Jack scooped the chili into the bowls. Ianto smiled at how they moved around the small kitchen together, instinctively knowing what the other needed and where they were going to move next. Ianto never thought he would see a domestic Jack, but found he really liked it.

Jack put the bowls of chili on the table and went to sit down but Ianto grabbed his arm.

"People usually cook in aprons, but they don't usually eat in them." Ianto told him. Jack grinned and pulled his young lover into a hug.

"Would you undo the ties then?" Jack asked. "Since you want it of so badly."

Ianto laughed but tugged at the strings holding the apron around Jack's waist, pressing his body against the older man's so when he pulled the apron from around Jack's neck, it stayed in place. Ianto kissed Jack roughly before stepping away, letting the apron fall to the floor.

"Much better." He said before sitting down and taking a sip of his wine.

Instead of sitting in his own chair, Jack stood beside Ianto and took and dipped Ianto's spoon into his bowl of chili, taking a small scoop and moving it to Ianto's lips. Ianto opened his mouth and let Jack feed him his first taste of Jack Harkness' cooking. Jack waited anxiously as Ianto ate the first bite, and could tell he was prolonging it just to see him squirm.

"Well," Into said slowly, "I'm still alive so it's not poisonous."

"Of course it's not poisonous! I would never feed you anything poisonous!" Jack said. "Do you like it?"

"Yes Jack, I like it." Ianto told him. "It's perfect. Just like everything else you do."

Jack grinned and kissed him before feeding him another spoonful of chili and sitting down in his own seat.

Like most of their meals, they ate mostly in silence, making the odd comment here and there, but not saying anything really important.

"So where did you learn to cook?" Ianto asked. "I was under the impression your idea of cooking was picking up the phone and calling for take-away."

"They didn't have take-away in the early 1900's. I had to survive somehow." Jack replied. "And if all I ate was take-away, I would get rally fat. Even with all the exercise I do."

"And it is all about how you look." Ianto said laughing.

"Of course." Jack said. "And right now I look a lot less dressed than you do. I don't think that's fair. Do you?"

"Maybe not," Ianto replied, "but the only way my clothes are coming off is if you take them off."

Jack jumped out of his chair and pulled Ianto up.

"I have no problem with that!"

Jack slipped his hands under Ianto's t-shirt (he had worn a t-shirt and jeans since he was going out with his family), and gently massaged Ianto's back. Ianto groaned happily and leaned back against Jack's strong hands. Jack pulled the t-shirt off and kissed Ianto roughly while undoing his belt. Jack undid the buttons on Ianto's jeans and let them fall to the floor, pushing his boxers off at the same time but never breaking the kiss. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him closer, wrapping one arm around his waist while his other hand ran through Jack's hair. Ianto finally had to break the kiss, gasping for breath and moaning as Jack moved to suck on his neck, low enough that Ianto wouldn't get mad at him, but high enough to push the boundaries Ianto had laid out: no marks where anyone could see the next day at work.

"Let's go to bed." Jack whispered. Ianto nodded and felt Jack smile against his skin.

"You should cook more often." Ianto said, moving his hands across Jack's chest and slowly moving lower to tease him.

"If I knew this was the reaction I would get, I would have done it long ago."


End file.
